


You never really know a person

by Kspagg



Category: Original - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23888599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kspagg/pseuds/Kspagg





	You never really know a person

You never really know a person.  
You could be with them for a certain period of time  
and they’re just hopping to the next time after time.  
You never really know a person.  
When he says he found the back of your earring bud.  
But it turns out to be someone else’s.  
He told me he wanted to know everything about me.  
He told me I was too sensitive.  
You told me you were sorry.  
Over and over again.  
As I looked in your eyes  
I couldn’t disguise  
You’re real colors showing  
Right in front of my eyes  
As I sit here  
And think about you  
All I seem to do  
Is to think about the clues  
And put them to glue  
You really never know a person.  
As I lay in your bed  
With these thoughts in my head  
I can’t concentrate  
Thinking about your heartbeat on my head  
I knew it was too good to be true  
I always end up crying the blues  
He asked me if I was mad  
I told him I wasn’t surprised  
I’m never the prize  
He kept asking for cuddles  
I really wanted to snuggle  
But I can’t allow this  
I can’t feel this again  
Never will I be broken again.  
You never really know a person.


End file.
